I Want You To Be My Canary
by Break Up Lover
Summary: Zidane kidnaps Tidus because his boss said that he can't... if only because the blitz ball player is a bit too pure even though he's exactly what the thief wants. Someone easy to use and abuse, getting rich in the process. ZidanexTidus Zidus Tidane


I looked at the Boss and smirked. I don't care what he has to say about all of this. It's not any of my concern because I'm still looking for the greatest thrill to steal. He can tell me, and that's probably the only reason I'm here. Smirking to myself I looked at my Boss waiting for him to tell me but instead he set his hand down on his desk full of plans right next to the little Garnet doll. Blank's going after her today since the Boss thinks I need to focus on something other than this for once.

"Just tell me the name. I want to find something to steal that will give me what I want. I know you have a name. The guys were talking about how you found something that would be perfect for me to steal. It fits all my criteria which has never happened before." I smirked and watched the Boss glare at me with hard narrowed eyes. The theatre house didn't have many people in it except for our gang but making a scene in front of them isn't what the Boss wants.

He likes me too much to do something about it though.

"Zidane you can't do this! It's not something we're getting paid for and frankly it's too pure for someone like you to handle. Blank could do it but _still_ it's NOT a mission." He growled obviously getting mad. I watched in mild curiosity but said nothing more. I just looked at him. He's gotten even fatter than when we first met and wouldn't be able to make much of an opponent, at least for someone as strong as me. I could easily kill him if I want to.

"Just tell me the name." I said and crossed my arms. He called whatever it is… pure which means human, or humane but whatever. I'll take it, especially since this old man has been fighting me on it for so long. I could never kill him since we've been through and I've been forced into so much. Doesn't mean I won't be ditching him after I kidnap this person.

"Zidane… he has a future and refuses to admit he's gay. The man does his best _every_ day. Bastards like us don't know what it's like. Just let this man live with his dreams on his brain and heart on his shoulder." The Boss sounded… like he was in love for a moment there but I knew better. He's not gay.

"Celebrity and a gay male, that could mean rich but it's only if he's a jock…" I murmured and watched the man's eyes narrow.

"His name is Tidus. He's an incredibly famous Blitz Ball player and if you know what's good for you then you won't mess with him." Boss said then turned around so his back was to me. I grinned and nodded. Wow the Boss was right and so was everyone else for that matter.

Gay, rich, handsome, and did I say rich? That's enough for me.

"Consider him kidnapped." I laughed richly and walked out of there. The Boss made a big mistake telling me all the little tidbits of information I need to know but hey… whatever right? I'll get the little jock in my arms and have him all to myself for the rest of my life. He'll be my canary for sure.

Heading toward the stadium I snuck in and had some pretty good seats to watch Tidus in. He's competitive and incredibly good, almost better than his dad if only he'd keep his head in the game rather than this one cheering girl. I could tell in the first glance that he's gay but doesn't want to be. The girl, I'm assuming, is his ex girlfriend or something and he wants to be in love with her.

The blond looked at me for a moment and blushed, and was immediately pulverized by the other team. I think he may be an idiot as well which is another thing I have on my list. Once the game ended I waited for him to escape his adoring fans before sneaking up behind the blond and injecting a powerful liquid that will keep him out for as long as it takes me to find a place for us to live.

Place a cloak on him I wrapped my arms around the boy and led him away making several passerby's think that he's just an old frail woman I'm helping. Taking him out to a car I hid by the edge of the building, I hid him in the back with blankets all over the man.

I took out my phone and called Rikku in hopes of getting a good place to hide out for a while until the media doesn't mention him anymore and the people at home have lost hope. Three years ought to do it, and by then I'll have him become absolutely in love with me. Calling my movers I had them go ahead and move me into this new place. My house is a little closer to it than the stadium. Its close enough to where by the time we get to the condo it will already be furnished with a couple boxes of my things on the ground.

Rikku called a place and made it so that we can move in when we get there. The drive isn't too bad, just three hours or so. I listened to the radio and for some reason it only played sad songs today. Turning it off I played one of the C.D.s I'd stolen from Tidus just before knocking him out. Oddly enough these songs were romantic not sad or pop like I'd figured.

Soon I found myself liking some of them and instantly the C.D. was on repeat all. When we got to the condo I picked him up and carried the man into the already furnished place. Laying him down in the master bedroom I walked out of there and headed into the living room. I already checked to make sure, there are no windows in that room and the vent is too small to fit him through. He can't escape from that room and the door locks from the outside, but I already figured out how to lock and unlock it from the inside as well.

I called the complex and made it so that our electricity and water is working, when I was done with that I got out my computer and started surfing the web looking for information on this guy. I soon found out that it was good I didn't tell Rikku who I kidnapped. She'll think it was the princess since she knows I have a flare for the dramatic, but apparently Tidus is in their group of friends. The little thief has a group of friends now? I didn't think that was possible, and she doesn't even steal from them.

I soon found out that Tidus is best friends with the high priestess Yuna, A.K.A. the girl who kept cheering and distracting him. Of course I was guilty of that once, showing he has _amazing_ taste. Smirking I then looked up something which made me frown. No… it's not possible…

Instantly the blond walked into the living room, I hadn't locked the door so that I could find out when he woke up. Noticing me he freaked out and jumped back, and that's when he blushed scarlet. I watched this with mild interest wondering just how easily that blush comes up. The Boss did say he was _pure_… He held up his hands and then did a praying motion and bowed. "I am so sorry." He said making my eyes widen in curiosity. What is he apologizing for?

"What's with the apology? Aren't we going to have fun?" I asked wanted to see the blush darken, and yes it worked… a little _too_ easily. If he turns out to be boring I may have to return him.

"Okay I know Yuna goes out and really works hard on searching for men that are my type… and to be quite honest I'm a bit surprised that she noticed me looking at you of all people but that's beside the point… oh man and now I'm getting off track… I'm sorry sir but I'm trying to be straight!" Tidus cried falling to his knees. I blinked hard and stared at him in shock. Is he an idiot, a total and complete moron?

"What?" That's the only thing my seductive and sensual mouth had to say and yet it fit what my brain was saying perfectly. I think I may have to hit him if he doesn't figure it out soon.

"She likes to bring me guys and tries to hook me up with them, all my friends know that I'm gay but I don't want to be! I'm defiant! I won't back down until I like boobs!" He cried making me stare then roll my eyes before standing up to pat him on the shoulder.

"You're an idiot. A man your age, if he's mature enough to be straight and get a girl that lasts longer than a night, calls them _breasts_. Plus I knew you were gay as soon as I saw you. Stop with the act, Ace." I said and leaned forward and kissed him. It was hot… and Tidus really knows what to do with his tongue, but of course I knew the idiot was on the verge of breaking free, of course.

"Get out of my house… I'm straight, man." He murmured making me shoved him against the couch and stand up.

"This is _my_ place, fucktard." I hissed and watched his eyes widen in horror. "You are such an idiot." I grumbled starting to regret my decision but that's when I looked at his tan that evenly covered all the skin you could see, and that bleach blond hair that's so natural it should be fake. He's gorgeous especially with the blue eyes that fit him so well, they're clear like his heart I guess… but that sounds so stupid… no. I'll steal it from him. His heart will be mine.

"Oh man… I'm sorry about that, as you can see… I'm not the smartest thing in the world. Not that close to it either." He said looking a bit guilty. I glared for a moment then decided I need to say everything out right because he probably won't get it otherwise.

"I've kidnapped you because I want you to be my Canary." I informed him then smiled to myself. I've been looking for my Canary for a very long time and yet I always claim to whoever I date that they're it. That one person is the Canary I've been searching for but at the same time they aren't… because in a week or so it always ends. I break up with them every time because there's just no way they're the little bird for me.

"I'm not a bird though." Tidus informed me making me glare at him. I need to take his heart. After that I will let him go out of boredom or whatever. He'll be tainted and therefore he'll be a great guy to kidnap for the gil it'll give. The Boss Will kill me for this but it's not like it really matters. I really hope I get to fuck this kid into next century… he is so hot, for a retard.

"Even if you're an idiot, I still love you." I lied with a sensual smile and took hold of his hand. "Let's get to know each other a bit." I whispered in his ear and set the kid down on my lap. He blushed darkly and looked at me in surprise.

"How can you love me so soon?" He asked but I just placed a finger to his lips. My answer won't make him happy and I need Tidus to fall in _love_ not hate me.

"Can I ask you a question first?" I murmured into his ear pulling the boy closer to me. He glanced over and then nodded taking a deep breath. "Why aren't you wearing underwear?" I questioned making him get up immediately and glare at me, his embarrassment obvious. I laughed aloud and waited for the explanation. It's going to be something stupid knowing him.

"The guys on my team… they say its bad luck to wear underwear to a game. Wakka told me that's not true but the way he said it… I'm sure it is!" He cried looking at me with determination on his face. I blinked hard then turned away. I can't believe it… well whatever, as long as I'm the only one to trick this retard now I think I'll be good. I would _love_ to take advantage of this

"You are an idiot." I informed him blankly then closed my eyes and laid back on the couch. "I'm going to take a nap for a bit, don't leave or I'll find you and kidnap you again with less leniency then this time." I threatened without showing much aggression. I'm pretty tired. I haven't slept since I kidnapped the little turd.

"Wait but aren't we supposed to be asking each other about stuff?" Tidus said looking at me with a confused expression. I knew it was coming so I couldn't bring myself to close my eyes through that. I shrugged and then stared up at the ceiling.

"Ask anything you want, but I'll be sleeping." I said honestly and closed my eyes allowing sleep to overcome me. I could feel his annoyance but I knew he wouldn't leave this place. I smiled softly and allowed myself to dream about a single canary.

When I woke up I was surprised to see a fire in the kitchen. Yawning I began to stretch then stood up slowly and headed over. Grabbing my fire extinguisher I put out the fire and looked at the blushing Tidus. I think most of my time with him will be with that stupid blush on his face. It's really annoying too because it's not cute at all… it's just off… like he's making himself do this in order to attempt to make people like him. It's not real at all.

"What did you try to cook?" I asked staring at the black blob on the stove. He blinked hard and allowed me to see the pancake supplies beside him. "How the hell did you mess this up… you have all the friggen ingredients you need!" I cried in horror. Damn! How the hell did he fucking pull this off! I have no clue but I'm going to find out and stop him. The stove's only on low… it's a miracle.

"Pancakes! I think the stove is broken or something! This never happens at my place, I'm the best cook ever!" He laughed and soon he was crying, which turned into sobs, and then he was clinging to me like a retard. "Do you think I broke it?" He cried looking like a baby.

I glanced over at the pancake and nodded. "You officially murdered an unsuspecting pancake." I informed him then looked at the batter on the counter which had somehow turned green.

"No! I meant the stove you creep!" He shouted and looked the stove over before taking off his shirt and cleaning it with that. I stared at his dirtying shirt and then looked over at the moron I am trying to make mine.

"You are an idiot." I stated slowly and turned around heading back into the living room. Lying down on the couch I glanced over at my computer and saw an email from the Boss. I deleted it and then looked up happy songs online. I'm in the mood to dance or do something. Perhaps we need to go out to a club. If we go to a transvestite club then we can dress up like chicks and dance for a while, no one will recognize him looking like a girl even though I bet most of them have imagined it. There'd be no line to wait in since every club knows me in this place.

"Can you dance?" I asked Tidus and watched his eyes widen and a large grin show up on his face.

There's no way he can dance.

Standing at the center of the bar I was dressed like a gypsy while Tidus wore shades and a black tux. We're pretending he's a girl. I danced around him placing my hands wherever the hell I want them and watching that stupid blush rise to his face as he just stood there looking dumb. When a certain song came on, he smirked and took my hand ready to dance with me.

"What song is this?" I asked curiously not recognizing it. He just smirked and leaned in close to me, finally taking the lead with this. I blushed and tried not to think too hard about it even when he grabbed my ass and pulled me even closer. Glaring at him did nothing; Tidus only smirked and began to whisper dirty things in my ear while I squirmed a bit at the sudden change in attitude.

"The song is called Boys of Summer it's a cover I think… the band that made this version is called The Ataris." He said with a shrug and laughed when I stepped on him by accident. Damn him! I don't want to be this clumsy fool he's creating! I'm ZIDANE! I don't do this shit!

Pulling back I then grabbed hold of his groin and began to massage in just the right way so that he was pudding in my arms. I'm in control now. I allowed his erection to grow a bit before licking the shell of his ear. "I'm the leading man, Ace. Don't forget it." I whispered then left him on the ground in the middle of the dance floor. Smirking to myself I took out the Gil bag I had just stolen from the guard.

For some reason… that little leading surprise I got from Tidus made me become slightly more interested in him. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair; he's totally and incredibly pure. I don't know if I can handle that.

Instantly I got a call. Taking out my cell I answered it to hear Blank. "Zidane… you screwed up and now the Boss is going to fix this." He informed me with a sigh sounding incredibly tired. My eyes narrowed as I hung up.

I don't think I'm ready to give him up… because out of everyone I've dated…

"Hey what's your name?" Tidus asked tilting his head to the side. I stared at him in complete and total shock standing outside of my condo. He looked honestly curious so looking back I quickly realized I never did tell him…

"It's Zidane." I said simply with a smirk and a proud look. To my utter annoyance he looked down in disappointment. Glaring I turned to him. "What the fuck is your problem? Zidane is an awesome name!" I growled angrily getting incredibly pissed off at the blond.

"Sure it is… but… I dunno… I just expected something cooler." He said softly as he played with his fingers. Grumbling to myself I didn't allow him to enter my place. Leaning against the door I closed my eyes.

I'm going to lose him.


End file.
